1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server assembly with a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A server chassis generally defines a plurality of vents in front and rear ends. Air outside flows into the server chassis through the vents in the front end to cool electronic components inside the server chassis. Heated air is expelled out of the server chassis through the vents in the rear end. However, the front and rear ends are often too small to provide enough space to arrange the vents for maximum benefit. Therefore, it is hard to satisfy the increasing cooling requirements.